Over my head
by rizzledindigochaser5582
Summary: Lisbon is dead,at least thats what her team think. They have no body, just the haunting smiley face on the wall.Someone knows, an agent on her team is related to RJ but who? who is going down for assisting murder? Yea Im hopeless at summaries: JISBON!
1. Change

Hello guys! Well here`s that story I was talking about in my one-shot called...whatever it says in the title =D

This is a short story I wrote 4 chapters of it today that's how short it is so it`ll be over at chapter 5 or six probably , it could be more if you want it to be =D

Inspiration: The fray-over my head (cable car) brilliant song if you like the fray, like me! Btw all the chappies are named after the song I listened to while writing each chappie! This one is Taylor swift-change.

Disclaimer: RJ owns the smiley face, blood belongs to lis- oops I`m giving it away!

-------

Everything was going well for Jane this morning. The front bumper of his low car didn't get caught on top of the curb in the CBI car park and he actually had Rice Krispies and milk in his house for once. It always seemed he had one and not the other and plus his car finally had gas in it.

He sat in his car in the car park and reclined the seat and rested his entwined fingers on his tummy, when he heard the slam of a door. He peeked open his eyes to see Grace knock at the window. He grinned and she sheepishly smiled back and opened up the door.

"Good morning Grace"

"Morning Jane" she replied looking down at him.

"Very nice morning" he said, getting out of his car and left his overcoat in the car to reveal his white shirt and black vest.

"I`m so hot" moaned grace, fanning herself with her hand.

"I agree!" he chuckled and she hit him playfully on the arm and smiled. "Well what are you doing for the weekend?"

"Go to the beach maybe" he shrugged. He really did have no idea what he was meant to be doing.

"Cool" she smiled back as they got into the elevator. They always were the first to arrive along with Lisbon who was always in before them, followed closely by Cho and rigsby. Jane was already thinking of ways to torture Lisbon for the day, so many pranks, so little time. Sure he loved to wind her up but he only did it for the fun. The elevator opened and they headed straight for the bullpen. Grace when to leave her things at her desk and Jane sat on his couch waiting for her.

Grace looked at her desk and frowned. Something was different. Something was different about the whole bullpen. All the desks were tidy except for the one photo placed on each of their desks. All individual, different photo`s. But one thing was missing. Grace picked up her photo and traced her fingers across Rigsbys face and looked over at Jane who was looking at his photo.

"No coffee" Jane muttered. Every morning since she was in before them, Lisbon left a cup of coffee on each of their desks to waken them up a little so why had she stopped this morning?

"Who`s photo do you have?" Grace questioned and Jane turned his photo around to show a picture of Lisbon at the CBI ball. "I have Rigsbys photo" she said confused, leaning against her desk as Jane suddenly thought of something. He made a mad dash for Lisbon's office, followed by grace and slammed open the door. Her cream wall had been marked in her blood. The red john smiley face, scarring the paint as it dripped down the wall. Grace gasped as Jane could feel his legs buckle beneath him and he fell to his knees, his palms slamming off the ground as he looked at the floor, his tears leaving faint marks on the rug.

Grace ran her hand through her hair and tried to not look at the haunting smiley face on the wall, looking at her with accusing eyes. She wasn`t there.

Lisbon was gone. Dead.

Tears quickly escaped her eyes as she left the room and slid down the wall to the ground out in the corridor, her body shaking as she brought her knees to her chest and cried. The elevator opened up and Cho and rigsby exited with grins until they saw Grace outside Lisbon`s office crying. They both ran to her, while Lisbon`s office door was left wide open and it didn't take long for them to notice the Red John smiley face on the wall and Jane.

Red John had been there, had touched their belongings and hurt their boss...murdered their boss and he sure as hell wasn't going to get away with it.

------------

Soooo, did you guys like, dislike (well that's what your probably gonna say cuz I killed off Lisbon) or what? I have one of the endings to do with the whole Lisbon thingy in chapter 3 but I can extend this story out if you guys want :) I warned you guys that this was short, I`m sorry, R&R if you like, lynne xx


	2. When youre gone

Hello! Thank you so much to the lovely Koezh and veras333 for your encouraging reviews, I`m so glad you enjoyed and here`s chapter 2 which is just as equally short:)

DISCLAIMER: lol I don`t own the mentalist, only the little avatar I drew while getting bored and forgetting my book for Spanish while she was calling out answers...I was scribbling down the answers at the very bottom of the page it`s drawn on...she didn`t notice...well of course I didn`t draw the RJ smiley face, I`m not that talented! :D (Damn I just called RJ talented...shit!)

-----------

Jane walked away from the CBI building into his car. He had to go to the one place he knew he would be close to her. He drove and drove until he found the small two storey house and wandered up to the door, fiddling around with the door handle until it popped open and he removed his shoes and left them at the foot of the stairs. He walked upstairs and opened up the door. Second on the left he remembered, having being here many times before and looked at her bed. She hadn`t straightened it out that morning or the last time she had been there. He wandered over and lay on the other side of the bed and snuggled up against the covers. He breathed in her smell of cinnamon and tears flew from his eyes again.

He had been too late.

Just like he had with Vanessa and lily. He lost them without warning and he regretted it so, so much. He never got to tell Lisbon how he felt, his hopes and dreams shattered for the second time. He didn't think he`d be able to survive it the second time, he lost the one person that had kept him going.

He was nothing without her.

Now she had been ripped away from his slowly healing heart so now because of Red John it would take even longer to heal...if it ever did. He felt so dead, just lying there on her bed thinking back on the good times. He didn't know how much he loved her until he saw that smiley face, drawn on the wall her blood. He had been a fool not to say anything, to just be a pain in the ass instead of actually loving her.

He heard his phone ring and answered it, hoping it was Lisbon but his hope died out when he heard Rigsbys voice on the other end of the line.

He realised that he would never get to hear her voice again. Teresa Lisbon was gone and she was never coming back...or so he thought...

-------

Yes very, very short I`m sorry but it looks way longer written out on paper honestly it does! So what did you guys think? Yea I was thinking on changing the summary to this one...it isn`t that good so I really should. Has any of you guys heard Jay-Z`s new song? Horrible! Really I hate it: / Yea at this rate the A/N will be longer than the actual chappie! I don`t know...I might start typing up the next chappie of this or TDH...hmm I`m not sure yet :)

Adios, Lynne xx


	3. If we ever meet again

Hello guys! Well here`s the next chapter, a tiny bit longer than the last but after all I wrote most of this story in about 3 hours so...yea, that's why:) Aren`t I great for two chappie in one day? Lolz I`m kidding!

Thanks to MJ2387, veras333, Koezh and Sarcasm-The Lowest Form of Wit for your amazing reviews I really appreciate them even for a short story like this:D

So some of you wanna know if lisbon is alive...let the next line-wait let me rephrase that first word of the next line answer your question!

-------------

Lisbon woke up feeling her head ache, she dropped her head to her chest and watched as someone began to laugh and walk in the door, feet tapping against the concrete flooring. "Teresa, well done you woke up" a manly voice chuckled, slapping her upside the head and she moaned feeling the piercing sensations run down through her stomach. "Who the hell are you?!" she asked and he smirked, kneeling down next to her and brushed the hair from her face.

"Now dont talk like that Tess, you know I only captured you to hurt that consultat of yours, mr patrick jane"

Lisbon looked at the man in disgust until she finally recognised him. "Y-you`re that sherriff that was on the case last year about the red haired women being murdered" He grinned.

"Ah so you do remember me"

"Unfortantly" she mumbled which earned her a smack to the face, her head cracking back in pain and she screamed in agony.

"I wouldnt be smart if I were you Teresa" he said approaching her with a recently sharpened knife. "you know what I`ve changed my mind. I`ve taken you hostage to hurt both you and mister jane" he laughed as he pointed the knife at her chest. She looked at it tearfully and bit her lower lip, then caught eye contact with him.

"Killing me isn`t worth it sherriff"

"Oh really?"

"Yea" she answered, feeling so weak and tired as she felt the knife come in contact with her bound wrists and she shut her eyes waiting for the agonizing pain to shoot through them again but nothing. Only the feel of rope loosening and fall to the ground and she looked at him fearing the worst. He yanked her by the arm and she almost screamed from the pain as he shoved her into the pickup truck passenger seat. He got in and looked over at her questioning tearful gaze and he sighed as he continued driving. Once he landed on the outside of Sacramento city,he stopped the car at a halt and opened the door, carrying her bridal style from the car until he dumped her on the side of the road and drove off, sand blowing back at her stinging her fresh open wounds and she looked up to the darkening sky, the moon almost evident now behind the large grey clouds spread throught the orange sky. She got onto her hands and knees and felt the gravel agitate her scrapes and cuts to her hands and gave up when she saw a newspaper float past with her face on it. They all thought she was dead, she had probably beenreplaced too...but wouldn`t they have realised it? That she was alive? That this was all a lie?

Red Johns accomplaice at taken her hostage, she wasnt dead. She couldve been but she wasnt she fought hard to stay alive. She didnt want to die she wanted to stay here for her friends, her family and the ones she loved. The preson she loved but was too afraid to admit it.

Patrick Jane. She needed him just as much as he needed her and she wasnt going to stop at anything until she got back into the safety of him again and her team.

-----------------

Hey so whatcha think? I`m posting this and then logging off I`ve been on the laptop since I basically walked throught the door! Hehe the mentalist was on last night...can I just say it was AWESOME??? when I came out to the kitchen where mum and daddy were watching it, I asked them whatcha think? Mum said I think this could be one of the worst episodes we`ve ever seen. I go down to my bedroom where Im watching it and it comes back on and then many more aad breaks pass by well 3 actually but they passed by and then I came out when it finished and as ked mum whatcha think? And she said aw wasn`t it very good, I didnt see that one coming but wasn`t it very obvious from the start it was him? I smiled and nod...she had a complete change of heart and then I look back at her after glancing at the tv and she goes theres defiently a bit of romance going on between them two*talking about bosco and lisbon* and then I let it slip that they had been together...so yea, I can`t wait for Red Bulls! Hehe I wanna see that scene with Grace and Lisbon again on the freaking car chase and the bit where Janes sitting on the motorbike!

I`m gonna go now Im boring you guys half to death here, until tommorrow,lynne xx


	4. A thousand miles

Hello guys, Howz you? Well I`m so glad you liked the last chapter! Thank you to: Koezh, veras333, Princess Popsicle, Fallen Angels of Love for your kind words and reviews :)

Disclaimer: no...I don`t!

---------------

Jane sat at his couch and looked about the bullpen. It had been five days since the news of Lisbon and the blood on her wall had come back as hers. He was listening to his IPod, strangely enough that he even owned one but he was listening to it anyway. It was a song his wife loved from a certain movie and it held its place on his IPod ever since he found it on the internet.

He continued looking around until he saw Lisbon walk through the elevator and out into the bullpen as he let his earplugs fall from his ears. His Jaw dropped as he saw his Lisbon walk towards him with a massive plaster on the side of her head, cuts all over her hands and face and a black eye. Jane`s eyes met her happy green one`s and he embraced her in a shocked hug and she gave in. It felt so good to be in her arms again, to hold her to keep her safe from that bastard. He pulled back and looked around to see the shocked agents around her.

"Boss!" Grace exclaimed running and giving her a hug as she took in her injuries. They looked nasty but Jane still couldn`t believe she was alive.

"Teresa, can I talk to you in private?" he asked and she tilted her head as she watched him wander off to an empty interrogation room, so she followed.

Behind closed doors, Jane turned around looking at Lisbon tearfully. She furrowed her eyebrows, not knowing what was happening since she rarely saw him look sad or even cry. She touched his arm and he gulped, shedding one single salty tear and she watched as it trailed down his cheek and fall from his jaw, to the floor. He watched as she took a deep breath and his lips formed a smile as happy tears filled his eyes as he reached out to touch her face but she disappeared into thin air.

He stood shell shocked inside the interrogation room looking around to find the room empty only him inside. "Jane, Jane...help me"

His eyes shot open, after hearing her voice and he looked around to find Cho, rigsby and grace sitting motionlessly at their desks. It was all a dream, she wasn`t alive just a stupid dream! He closed his eyes again and sighed, he needed to get her out of his head but he knew he couldn`t, It was impossible.

It was impossible for his to forget a woman like that.

* * *

Yes very short again but the later chappies are longer! Well I wanted to update my other stories but I guess they will have to wait cuz my sisters going on the laptop so I sorta have to hand it over! I`ll post the next chappie 2moz I hope and I`ll chat to you guys soon!

Y`know that debate I was talking about? I think it was this story I was saying it at the end or else it was TDH but its tomorrow in geography and it's against aid! I have no idea what I`m gonna write maybe that they have to pay back what they`re given like in Haiti where the US has lend money (which is v.v kind) and then when Haiti can afford it they have to pay it back... (And I know where the US people who are giving it are coming from and all) but I`m not trying to offend any of you US people, really I`m not but I needed something to write!

Oh and I`ve got my practice run for my home economics state exam its worth 25% out of 100% and then my project is 10% or maybe it`s the other way around I can't remember but I`ve decided to make raspberry muffins and fruit scones! Fingers crossed I don`t burn them, lol!

I`ll go now sorry if there are any mistakes above I`m lucky to even get posting this!

Adios amigos,(I didn't put that right did I?!?)

Lynne xx


	5. Keep holding on

Hey guys! Well firstly thank you o much to Koezh, veras333, Princess Popsicle and Sarcasm-The Lowest Form of Wit for your very sweet reviews! Disclaimer: I don`t own the newspaper, Lisbon, Jane, grace, the hoodie the SUV etc, etc...Or the show for that matter!

Oh also this chapter is called keep holding on by avril lavigne or if you want, Glee cast but I was listening to avrils version when I wrote this :)

-----------------

Lisbon gathered herself to her two wobbly feet and looked tearfully at the newspaper article before her. She was dead. Everyone except one presumed she was dead and she couldn`t bare it. She wasn`t dead. She didn't want her team to go through all that pain...it wasn`t fair.

_When was life ever fair?_ Her mind called out, sending painful sensations run from the base of her neck to the top of her head and she held onto her head, her nails digging deep into her scalp.

Surprisingly enough, it started raining. It never rained in California, never. She felt as the rain beat down on her open, bleeding wounds and she cried as it felt like salty water being poured on top of her. No-one could hear her pleads of help, she was dead after all. No-one could help a dead woman through the beginning of a stormy night. Water began to trickle down the sides of the road, changing the colour of the gravel to a sandy orange to a dull grey. She trudged her way through the muddy gravel, her shoes dampening and her arms getting cold and wet. She had no coat or hoodie, just a tee-shirt and jeans. She didn't know she would be held captive when she was, if she did she would've put on a spare pair of clothes that would keep her somewhat warm and plus she didn't know that it would start to rain.

She thought of Jane, if only he was here with her she`d feel stronger, safer and less vulnerable in the countryside of Sacramento. She darted her eyes about the place, seeing the light of a car come towards her. Maybe it was Jane, rigsby, Cho or Grace?

She ran for the car and relief washed over her as she saw her red haired agent behind the wheel. She stepped out from the car, her hair dampening from the rain and she held her hair out to which Lisbon grasped onto, coming closer to Grace and saw the tears trail down her ghostly face. She frowned and watched pain, anger, hurt and regret flash through Grace`s eyes. "Boss" she whispered, as the rain hit them like hailstones, hard and forceful and Lisbon moved in to hug her. Grace hugged back but instantly pulled away and got into the car followed by Lisbon.

As they drove, grace looked over at Lisbon a small forced smile gracing her lips as Lisbon smiled back and she whispered "Boss we`re not going back to the HQ`s. Red John sent me" she said, visibly shaking as Lisbon's eyes widened and shock run through her face. No way. No freaking way. Grace Couldn`t, no she was more sensible than that she wouldn`t tie herself up in something like this.

"Grace..." she began but was cut off by the trembling voice and tear streaked face of the woman she was addressing and he heart almost broke in two. Why the hell was this happening?

"I`m so sorry. He`s gonna kill me if I don`t" she sobbed, handing her a crumpled up scrap of paper and Lisbon looked at it.

_`Wanna be dead honey? Collect agent Lisbon down the road from the little Texaco gas station I used to bring you to or both of you will die slow painful deaths`_

Lisbon looked at a tearful Grace; she had no choice in the matter. Grace didn't want to die, not by her own father. Lisbon let the scrap of paper fall to the ground of the SUV and looked back over at Grace. "Your dad is-" Grace glanced over at Lisbon.

"Yea, Red John is my dad"

------------------

Duhduhduh! So did you guys like? Oh btw, my muffins I made were lovely (I stayed with raspberries and they were very nice) and my debate was great, our side (against aid) won and people were saying that my point was very good... lol one of the girls in my class (this was still in geography) had a very small disagreement a few days back saying that you couldn`t live off $I a day...she proved my teacher (who`s in her 20`s and really nice) wrong! She went into Tesco (US equivalent would probably be Wal mart...sorry if I spelled that wrong!) and found all foods you could survive off!

Review if you like, I`m so happy to have gotten 15 so far, I really am!

Adios and till tomorrow, Lynne xx


	6. Battlefield

Hello guys! Sorry for the late update I spent the last few days making YouTube videos lol two of course being Jisbon! Lol I just came back from marching in the st. Patricks day parade=]I`m criminal minds deprived for another two weeks...you see this is one of the reasons I hate football, they always put the leagues on the days when the good shows are on...at least I have glee to look forward to on TV=]

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter I`m so glad you guys are liking this! I`m on chapter 12 (writing it up) and I know you guys probably hate getting such small chapters but from chapter 9 and up they are longer I promise :)

Disclaimer: No I don`t own the mentalist, oh if only I did...

* * *

"Grace?" Lisbon asked, as the car came to an abrupt halt and Graces breathing became irregular. She put her hand on her arm and Grace flinched away leaving Lisbon to snap back her hand and look at Grace, feeling hurt.

"Teresa, I`m so sorry. You won`t get to see me again, If you do I`ll be in jail so I`m telling you now. My dad is Red John. He made me watch him murder my mom, made me watch as he pierced her skin with his knife and pull it out as her blood dripped to the floor. He freaking made me kill a cat! How sick and twisted is that?!" she asked in disgust and Lisbon watched as the tears fell silently down her cheeks, her sniffle loudly and lean her head against the headrest. She began to choke over her tears and Lisbon patted her on the back gently. Grace didn`t deserve this, hell she wouldn`t of even thought of the fact red john was her dad but why had she hidden it? Why hadn't she told the cop's years ago instead of let all these innocent people die?

"It`s ok grace, I had this coming he kills Bosco and he had me marked down on his list of people to die next. I don`t want you to go down for assisting your dad in my murder, Bosco`s, Vanessa and lily Jane and the rest of the victims. I want you to know I`m not going to blame you, just don`t hide this forever"

"Thank you boss" she sobbed as she opened the door and looked up at the stars glistening along the black blanket of darkness and then helped her boss out. They walked over to the door of a large red brick house with what looked like roses and Ivy running up the walls and Grace opened the door.

"Dad?" she called out, her voice echoing off the walls and they both heard shoes being dragged along the floor followed by a smash of glass, smithereens coming out to meet them. A dark haired man holding a knife entered the hall/living room and smiled, fiendishly delighted that he had `lured` Lisbon back to his home. He smirked at his daughter, who closed the door behind her and stepped forward meeting her father's stare and stood awkwardly.

"Good job Grace, I`m impressed. So you`ve finally come to your senses and know that I don`t give empty threats?" He asked, scratching his brow and grace shrugged. "I guess"

Lisbon looked at the man. His red hair stood messily on his head, he looked good for his age and he wouldn`t have looked like a murderer if he hadn`t been gripping onto the knife. This defiantly wasn`t how she imagined Red John; She had expected someone who was spoke nervously yet physically and mentally he was a controlling and powerful man. He ordered them to walk before him and they did so, wary of the knife he still pointed at them. Grace pulled open the basic white door to reveal a flight of concrete steps. Lisbon`s green eyes widened and met Grace`s scared ones and just when she was about to say something, she felt two strong hands push her forward watching Grace tumble forward followed by Lisbon.

She could feel each step like the sharp knife the sheriff had stabbed her with and prayed for this to be all over and done with. She saw concrete and her whole world just blacked out.

* * *

Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated, talk to you guys soon, lynne xx


	7. Enough for now

Hello guys! Howz all? Thanks to all my amazing readers and reviewers for checking out the last chapter I`m so glad you liked it :)

Disclaimer: Oh c`mon if I owned it I'll probably have them all dead by now with all the stuff I`m putting the poor characters through!

-----------------

Jane looked at the picture of his beloved Teresa, her hair so smooth and sleek, her eyes so full of life and the black strapless dress that complemented her so well. He ran his fingers over her face, feeling as though the photo paper was his barrier to feeling the real touch to her skin. He sat back in her swivel chair, holding the picture while filling with sadness, anger and regret. He lost his chance, lost out because of Red John.

He couldn`t believe a week had passed since her death, a week ago she would have been sitting here, filling out the paperwork that now sat before him and lecturing him on not threatening to kill people with bombs and weapons to get a confession from them. He couldn`t see how this was fair. Lisbon had done nothing to deserve what red john did to her,

She hadn`t mocked him on live TV, she hadn`t been the cause of a whole teams death, she was just never meant to get murdered by Red John. It was meant to be him; Jane. He deserved to have his life cut short by the son-of-a-bitch.

Not Lisbon.

He was quickly snapped from the thought he couldn`t get to leave his mind for the last week from a knock to Lisbon`s office door and his head jerked up to see Rigsby, standing tall trying to keep strong. He could see the pain hidden behind his blue eyes, but he knew Wayne was only trying to keep strong for his team members but secretly broke down at home. Rigsby approached him, fidgeting with his fingers and stood on the other side of her desk looking down at him."Jane, you`ve been in her awhile" he spoke up and Jane looked down at the photo of Lisbon and smiled.

"Yes I have"

Rigsby sighed and Jane looked back up at him. Rigsbys eyebrows furrowed as he crossed his arms and looked at the consultant. "Don`t you think it's unhealthy?" he asked and Jane snorted. He didn`t want to hear any of this useless crap. He had just lost one of the closest friends he`s ever had and he won`t just leave him alone?

"It`s comforting here, it lets me feel close to her" he whispered, tracing his fingers back over the picture and breathed in.

The smell of death and disinfectant having replaced the once sweet smell of cinnamon. Rigsby didn`t feel like adding anything to that and nodded, making a move for the door when cho burst in, holding a case file.

Lisbon`s case file.

He put his hands on his hips and they looked up at him once he regained his breath then announced.

"Guys we have a lead"

* * *

Yea I`m sorry, I`m mean leaving you guys at a cliffy last chappie but you need to even it out right? Ok I`ll take that back in future chapters cuz I have lots on Lisbon and Graces situation in lots of chapters :) Um yea so I`m now only allowed to go on the laptop for an hour a day so I might not get my longer stories updated as fast as I would have liked...school and study have to come first I guess="( Thanks guys and I`ll chat to you soon...and if I haven't replied to your reviews just let me know and I will just need to find the time in the hour:) Sorry rambling again! Lynne xx


	8. Dead wrong

Hello guys! Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter :) Hmm I had Ben and Jerry's ice cream last night Baked Alaska...Mmm...yea I don`t like cookie dough it was yummy! Guess what??? I saw a car yesterday when I was coming back from the shop at lunch to school, I know A CAR wow, especially on a dual carriage way but it was a foresty green colour and looked like Janes little Citroën except it said Porsche on the back but it looked just like it! Same shape but green! I couldn`t stop talking about it for ages after! Lol

* * *

Jane walked out and into interrogation, as Cho took a seat and rigsby crossed his arms over his chest. He felt his heart beat frantically against his ribcage and his mind swirl with possibilities. Cho opened up the manila case file flat on the table and they all looked at the photo paper clipped to the top right hand corner of the page. Cho cleared his throat which made rigsby and Jane jerk their heads toward the agent.

"When we-when the labs tested Lisbon's blood they found 3 things. Yes it came back to be her blood but a scraping of skin and a different blood type were found too" Rigsbys eyes widened and Jane smiled. They were going to nail the bastard. Cho looked up at them both and clasped his hands on the table, looking up seriously.

"Who did the other DNA belong to?" Rigsby questioned, while cho leafed through the file and pulled out a picture and a sheet of paper and laid the picture in the middle of the desk. "I scanned them through the database and the closest match was Grace VanPelt"

"Grace didn`t-" Rigsby stuttered and Jane cut him short, looking down at the photo of Grace. "I just saw her two days ago" Rigsby finished and Jane arched a brow, putting his hands behind his back and walked over to rigsby.

"You say two days ago? So you haven`t seen her, none of you have seen Grace?" he asked and they both stopped for a moment and said simply "No" They had barely seen her all week come to think of it. "Hold on cho, you said the _closest_ match, so the DNA didn`t belong to Grace?" Jane asked and Cho nodded.

"Rigsby, what is Grace`s fathers name?"

"Uh James VanPelt I think" he answered, furrowing his eyebrows and scratching his head. He wasn`t 100 percent sure but it was James or Jamie something beginning with `Jam` anyway. That's how he remembered.

"Job? Where did he work?"

"He was something in the US army, I can`t really remember. His army base was in Iowa anyway, because that's where they`re from; Iowa" He finished, getting a pat on the back from Jane, which made him feel happy inside.

The trio wandered out to the bullpen and looked it up.

"There`s VanPelt here, Jamie VanPelt. 52 year old male from Iowa" Cho said and Jane grinned over Rigsby.

Red john was getting closer and closer and with an address in their hands, they could go and catch him and save Lisbon while they were at it.

* * *

Next chapter is where they`re getting long! Last night when I was doing the first aid thingy we were doing a foot drill/marching for our competitions and of course the place we meet is in the worst part of town, so we were outside at about 8:30pm in the dark and these 10 year old start running up the field the other side of the big green fences and start shouting stuff at us! We continued marching and was laughing until they through something at us...of course some of us were being a little dramatic thinking it was a small bomb or something cuz It popped and had a mini explosion...turns out they through a can of Bulmers/beer at us and one of the girls got covered...so we ended up running inside cuz were not insured outside the building so...yea an eventful Friday wasn`t it?!? Lol

Thanks for reading and I`ll post more soon, Lynne xx


	9. SOS

Hey guys! Wow its Sunday already? That weekend flew by! Thank you to: Lisbon94, Koezh, veras333, simonisthecuttestmentalist, .Caskett, Princess Popsicle, Lisa and Tigerlily124 (well done on reading all 8 chappies so far!) for all your fantastic reviews! I said the next chapters would be longer so here I give you...longer chapters!!!

Lisbon94, I hope you don`t mind but can I just say your catchphrase for a little second? JISBON!!! Ah thank you: D lol

* * *

Lisbon could feel the burning sensation run down her arms and a heavy feeling circulate her head. She struggled to open her eyes, feeling her eyelids weigh down. Her tummy stung, she was sure her stab wounds needed to be seen by a doctor but it was too late for that now, she was in the hands of the man she had been trying to catch for the last decade now. Red John.

She forced her eyes open and the grey wall string back at her along with hundreds of smiley faces and she grimaced at the sight, looking to her right to see Grace curled on a mattress watching her with blank eyes. She must have been so used to seeing this, Watching her father murder women and children for the fun of it. She lay in a motionless state there as Lisbon saw him approach her and smiled, tapping the knife off his knee. She was bound to a chair again, feeling the burning sensation of the rope chaff against her skin and the rope around her middle dig into her still open wounds on her stomach.

"So Teresa, I see the sheriff has done a good job" he smirked, his brown eyes shining from the single bulb hanging from the roof of the cold basement.

"How do you know my name?"

"Word travels my dear"

"Don`t call me that!" she exclaimed, feeling his fist come in contact with her face and a cracking noise fill the room. How dare he call her that! Only Jane called her that, he simply wasn`t allowed to. She looked at him, her green gleaming eyes filled with hurt and pain. Sure he had imagined dying at the hands of red john, but not like this. She had imagined a quick but painful death after all Red John did everything quick so why wouldn`t he kill her quick? Did he want Jane to find her and watch him kill her or was he just doing it for his own pleasure?

"Quit the bullshit Teresa, you are here for one reason and one reason only. I want Jane to relieve the pain he felt 7 years ago. I don`t want him to heal. I want him to suffer, suffer hard and one of the only ways I can let that happen is by killing you" he spat and she glared at him. Her head was still pounding, her palms were sweaty and her eyes began to flutter. She sure as hell wasn`t used to this and she glanced back over at Grace, still lying motionlessly on the mattress a small salty tear travelling down her ghostly face, Lisbon looked back up at Red John and clenched her Jaw.

"Why did you kill them?"

Red John clenched the knife in his hand and slowly slid it into the back of his jeans and pulled over a seat sitting backwards on it, his forearms leaning on the back of it and his chin resting on top of them. He furrowed his eyebrows revealing his black decaying teeth and smirked. "Teresa you have no idea how it feels to watch the life be drained from one's eyes. It`s brilliant, one of the best things you could ever feel"

Lisbon looked at him+ and felt like leaping on him. "She was 6" she whispered almost inaudibly as she watched him look at her face smiling..._again_.

"Killing is like a drug to me. When I kill someone it makes me feel incredible and I go on a high, when I have none left I go in search for more when I feel down"

"Why did you kill them all?"

"Killing is what you feel about Mr. Jane every time you're around him and the reason you do" Lisbon furrowed her eyebrows she didn`t get it, why the hell was he confusing her? _Dammit, he wasn`t a hypnotist too was he? "_Love and for the fun he has, I love to kill and I kill for fun. As I said, it`s like my drug"

She stared at him, his hazel eyes lighting up at her pain. _Sick son of a bitch_. She tried to get comfort from the seat but ended up peeling her stab wounds open more and she could feel the blood drip down her pierced tummy and behind the bad white bandage the sheriff had placed around it. She bit her lower lip to stop herself from screaming and he laughed at her misfortune.

"How are you feeling Grace?" he questioned, looking at his only surviving daughter and her eyes met his.

Cold and heartless.

Dull and lifeless

Uncaring and hurt.

She held his stare for a moment and broke it, tearing it away to Teresa. Her boss, her friend. She wished none of this had ever happened. She wished her dad hadn`t grown up to think it was ok to murder people. It wasn`t right, it was sick and disgusting but she couldn`t bring herself to hate him. He was her dad, the one person she had since her mom died and her sister killed herself.

"Fine, don`t answer me. There`s some beer and water over in the cooler if you want some" he suggested and she nodded, gathering herself from the floor and wandered over to the silver cooler under the staircase. She returned with a bottle of water and approached her boss and undid the lid from the bottle, giving her father a knowing look. She pressed the water bottle to her boss's lips and she began to drink it thirstily. When she was finished, grace pulled it away and began to pace the concrete basement, taking a sip for herself.

"Teresa how are you?" he asked in interest, laying a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it to which she was just totally creeped out by. "Oh fantastic, stabbed and bound to a chair. I couldn`t be better" she said sarcastically watching as red john smirked and pulled out his knife and trailed it faintly up and down her arm until he pressed in deeper and deeper, blood rising to the surface. Lisbon winced and exhaled sharply, a slight whistle escaping her lips from the warm air passing through her teeth. The beginning of her torture she thought as she watched him look directly into her eyes and furrow his eyebrows.

"Tell me this Teresa, would you rather Mr. Jane find you and watch you die or leave him hanging, not knowing if you`re dead or alive and also do you want him to find your body or not? Because I can think of endless possibilities either way"

Lisbon looked over at Grace hoping she would help her out and sighed when she heard "Is living an option?" escape her lips and he chuckled bringing the flat of hi knife to Lisbon`s chin and lifted her head to face him. "No I`m afraid not. So what`s it gonna be? The nice or the ugly?"

Lisbon froze in time for a moment. She got to choose her own way of death. Her green eyes met his and she frowned.

"I-"

* * *

Yay I got it done and typed! So did you guys like? Yea I know RJ is smiling a little too much in this that he`s probably had Botox done but he`s meant to be sick and twisted and would pretty much find it enjoyable to see someone in pain! Yay the mentalist Red Scare in 3 hours and 25 minutes I can`t wait for that! Lol I`m halfway through watching Scarlett fever on the DVD and then its bloodshot! Yea I sorta began with looking at all the special features then I started watching RJ`s friends and then Red rum last week now I have watched Paint it red and crimson Casanova! Lol I`m not watching them in DVD order at all!!!

Chat to you guys soon, Lynne xx


	10. Decode

Hey guys! Wow you seemed to like the last chapter and I agree if you think RJ is a total psycho, really he is! Lauren (Lisbon94) pointed something really cool out to me anyone here used to watch prison break? Y`know T-Bag in it, wouldn`t he be an awesome fit for RJ? Lol at least I thought so and so did she! Thanks to: Koezh, Lisbon94, Princess Popsicle, simonisthecuttestmentalist, veras333, Lisa, .Caskett, tigerlily124 for your awesome reviews wow 8 reviews for one chapter! Thank you=]

* * *

"Jamie VanPelt, Grace`s dad?" Jane asked and Cho nodded, clicking into his army profile and glanced over his shoulder.

"Yea Jamie VanPelt, 52 year old male from Iowa, current home is in Davis, caught on drug possession when he was in his 30`s, charged with assault plenty of times but has gotten out of Jail and a suspect in his wife and nephews murder investigations about 18 years ago and his nephews murder back in `02. Solider in the US army for thirty years...taken absence leave for his youngest daughter Grace`s funeral to handle and cope with the situation" The two agents looked at the confused consultant who was trying to figure it out for himself. He stroked his chin as he paced the width of the bullpen, thinking up of ideas that could have happen but maybe didn't.

"Why would it say that in Mr. van pelts profile, when his daughter is alive? Don`t they need death certificates to even allow that up there? Legal information stating she had died. But she isn`t died, why would he even assume she was?" Jane asked as rigsby sat on graces desk and Cho looked over and back between Jane and the computer on the desk in front of Graces. None of this made any sense; Jamie being Red John, Grace being his daughter and Lisbon being held captive. It finally dawned on rigsby and he snapped his fingers, pointing his index finger toward Jane.

"She's helping him" he whispered and Cho looked at him giving him the give-me-a-little-bit-more-here look and rigsby looked at Jane who had his brows shoot to his hairline. "It`s grace. She hasn't been at work the last few days and she had only been here a day and disappeared. She's assisting him with all the crimes he`s committed" Jane widened his eyes at Rigsbys `Accusation` and was surprised to hear it from him, the person who loved grace.

"He has a point" Cho butted in, feeling the chill run through his spine at the thought of one of his own team members hurting them like that. He could never imagine grace doing that to them, but he hadn`t suspected Rebecca of anything before Bosco and his team were murdered. Jane glanced over at rigsby and pondered on the spot for a moment. Sure she could`ve been assisting him with murder, but that just wasn`t in Graces nature. By observing her the last few months he could tell she didn`t have a killer instinct, just a deep sad family secret that he only knew half about.

"Yes you do rigsby, but would you think Grace is the murdering type?" he asked and rigsby shoved his hands into his pockets and looked about the place. Of course he didn`t. She wasn`t strong enough to cope with killing someone the way Red John would.

"Probably I mean...anyone is" he shrugged, fiddling about with a pen and Jane caught it. Caught the lying hint in his voice and eyed rigsby. He adored her. He didn`t mean it. He was just being a cop after all, just dropping his personal life while at work or try to at least.

"Be honest rigsby" Jane prompted, crossing his arms while cho looked over and back between the pair.

"No"

"We didn`t suspect Rebecca of murdering bosco and his team. She was one of the last people anyone could have suspected. You might be wrong about Grace, it could all just be a big act" cho suggested. He held a very valid point but they had to stand by their team even if it meant putting on a brave face in the process. Cho closed the profile tab and turned back around facing the two agents who now stood crossing his arms.

"So what do we do now? Just wait for the next person to drop dead or wait for a clue?" Jane shook his head as he walked toward the window, looking out onto the car park and looked over his shoulder.

"We go to Davis, check out the house, if he`s not there we go in search for a different location" Jane shrugged, it was logic really. If red john had a profile up he wouldn`t live in the home his address was titled to.

Too risky.

He`d live outside the main town area, maybe further out into the countryside but he wouldn`t expose himself like that. The last thing Red John wanted was to be found and this way he was sure he wouldn`t.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Yay I`m so happy I got 4 updates in the one day! OMG guess what?! NCIS is coming back this Friday and so if FlashForward! Yea I now know we`re at season 6 of NCIS so we`re like a season and a few episodes behind...can I just asks does Ziva die cuz I YouTubed it to find out what season we were at it comes up in the search box "Ziva dies" I know her Boyfriend dies well killed by Tony but does she die? Sorry I`m rambling just excited I`m sorry! Well I might update in a few days and I just realised that you guys might hate me in a few chapters, well two chapters when I do something to poor grace that grace lovers will hate me for...it`s nothing to do with RJ though...just Grace and her team and her mind and thoughts....yea I`ll post it so you guys can judge for yourselves but I promise this fic turns out good/happy in the end=] Lynne xx


	11. True colors

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay=D Yay I`m off for two weeks for Easter holidays finally I get to relax from school but I have to study! Thank you so, so much to: Koezh, tigerlily124, veras333, Lisa, Lisbon94 and simonisthecuttestmentalist for all your sweet reviews. I feel so mean saying this but if I ever miss to reply to one of your reviews just let me know and I will and also for the last time when I uploaded my 4 stories in the one go I may have sent some of you 2 reply`s I`m not sure but a BIG THANK YOU for those who are still reading and reviewing this it means so much to me:)

Disclaimer: No sorry, I don`t ...if I did however own the mentalist Jane would have his couch back...unless it was Hightower or Lisbon's couch he was lying on in the 2x17 promo...Yes I`m gonna shut up now=D

* * *

Lisbon looked directly at Jamie, her eyes red raw and tired from staying awake the last few days. She couldn`t afford to fall asleep, it was too risky. She fluttered her eyes open and he smiled at her, her bloody, wet, messy hair falling into her face and he pushed it away smiling at her face.

"Why haven`t you killed me yet?" she asked drowsily, her head following to her chest but she still kept her eyes on.

"I don`t think I should" he answered and Grace gaped at him thinking what the hell? He was a strange man with a distinctive scar running down his neck and very dark eyes rimmed red. He prompted Grace to come over and she looked at him warily as he pointed the knife in her direction. Lisbon's eyes widened as Jamie placed the knife into Graces hands and Grace gaped at her father, her fingers tightening around the handle of the sharp blade.

"Grace, I think you should have your first kill. How does that sound?" he asked and she paled, the blade shivering in her shaking hands. Loose strands of red hair fell into her eyes as she looked at her father in disgust. She knew he was bad, but this, this was horrible! How could he? He knew she had fought hard for this job and he destroys it just like this? She glanced at Lisbon who had a slight twitch to her eye and did a discreet hand movement, instantly loosening the rope from her chaffed wrists.

"First K-kill?" Grace stuttered, putting her hair behind her ear and looked directly after him with widened eyes, round with fear. She wasn`t ready, she wasn`t prepared for this. She didn't want to draw a smiley face on the wall, she didn`t want to discard her boy and she didn't want her team to know she would hurt her boss. She knew already what they thought of her once they saw a connection linked to Lisbon being her.

Hatred and a friendship torn in two.

"Yes you are more mature now for your first kill. Aim for the stomach and drag it up in a painful angle and pull it out. Believe me you will be thrilled when you see the blood rip to the floor and the life die from her eyes" he laughed evilly and Lisbon feared the worst. Grace _had_ to go along with this; she had understood the hand gestures right? Grace approached Lisbon, her eyes turning icy and she looked tearful yet determined to her boss.

"The stomach and drag it out?" she asked, staring darkly at Lisbon, her fingers tightening around the sharp blade that defiantly was going to hurt someone tonight.

Her eyes brimmed with tears, she didn`t want to slay her friend if anything, she`d take her life for Lisbon`s to save them all this suffering.

"Yes forcefully and at an awkward angle so she feels every prick of that knife scar her insides. Make sure she feels it, after all its what she deserves" he sniggered and Grace snorted, looking down at the blade in her hand and came closer to Lisbon.

"I want to untie her first"

"Why?"

"She can`t run if she has a knife stuck in her, if she can then she won`t get very far"

"Right untie her then" he sighed as Grace nodded, whispering something past Lisbon's ear as she freed her from the rope around her stomach. Lisbon had sorted out the rest.

"It`s been an honour agent Lisbon" he smiled as grace took a deep breath in and shut her eyes. She was never made to be one to kill another. It wasn`t normal for her to hold an almost-like dagger in her hands ready to slay someone, someone she loved. She gulped as she saw the fear in Lisbon's eyes. They both knew what could happen if this didn`t work out right. One person would die, one would live, and the other would be injured badly.

10 years.

10 years and this guy had been taunting them

He had to pay; somehow he needed to pay for what he had done. So many lives extinguished from a blade, _this blade_. Vanessa Jane, lily Jane, Amber VanPelt, all the victims to their Red John cases, Bosco and his team and so many others. So many innocent lives lost to a blade.

"Red John you can rot in hell!" Lisbon yelled as he came up closely behind grace and she turned quickly waiting to stab him but he grabbed her by the wrist and it turned into a fight between the knife.

It landed in someone's hand, a deep slice to the shoulder, the other person got the stab to the chest and the last was uninjured from the battle of the dagger.

One breath in, one breath out, one breath in, _silence_.

* * *

Thank you for reading! OMG guys this might not be that shocking to you guys, some of you may have read it, some might have not but I was looking at someone`s profile and a twilight story with 12 chapters and a little over 30,000 words also rated M has 2191 reviews!!! Like OMG I find that crazy: L

I just saw tick, tick, tick and Boom today from Castle and I have to say and was impressed loved it but felt sorry for u guys who watch it and were left at that cliffy in tick, tick, tick...although I didn`t get to see it all cuz it just said the video hasn`t been found but I know what happened cuz it was at the start of Boom!

Hmm...do I have anything else to say...I got a twitter a few days ago, found a new pairing name today its sorta new to me called Sexie (Greys anatomy fans, you know who!) It was weird cuz I typed in Sexie Fanpop into Google...I will get around to posting Red Goodbye too btw and oh yea I went to see Alice in wonderland on Monday it was good although I never really liked the story of Alice in Wonderland. I did however feel like Jane wearing those black 3-d glasses=]

I`m gonna go now so I`ll chat to you guys soon,

Lynne xx


	12. Run

Hello guys! I was gonna wait to update this and I just want to warn you...dark chapter and thoughts of suicide and maybe suicide but I`m not gonna spoil it, I mean really dark. Well this story is dark anyway but some may hate me after this but I hope they don`t after all I promised a happy ending=) Song that inspired me was Run by Leona Lewis, got me into the mood of being sad...I think it may be a good idea to start playing the song when you get to where I put the stars (**)right before the sentence=) might give you enough time to both read it along with the song in the background cuz I had tears in my eyes at the end cuz of the end of the song. Sorry I`m rambling! Thank you so much to: Koezh, Lisa, simonisthecuttestmentalist, tigerlily 124, .Caskett, Lisbon94, AnneWentworth, Lisa and veras333 for your reviews and I`m sorry if this makes you cry guys...

Thank you for reading=) xx

* * *

She grabbed the knife lodged into his stomach, not minding his other wounds and brought the knife to his chest and stomach and it kept coming. She didn`t know how long she had wanted to do this, to make him feel pain, to make him suffer and hurt like hell for all the pain he caused everyone. He was one son-off-a-bitch, maybe the master of it but this is how he deserved to die slowly and painfully. She kept the knife coming until she felt someone pull her away, her wounds still hurting like hell and met her sad eyes.

"Thank you" she whispered, as they both turned to watch him die slowly, in a pool of his own blood, blood gurgling and trickling from his mouth. His wide dark eyes met Grace`s and he mumbled "Bitch, hope you like the bomb"

Lisbon`s eyes widened and Grace looked horrified at her dying father who smirked up at them.

"Bomb?"

**"Tick, tock" he coughed, until his eyes closed and they could hear the faint noise of the clock ticking and took one glance one glance at Jamie and made a mad dash for the door. Grace slammed it open and tried to open up the front door but it wouldn`t budge so they had to throw the dining chair through the bay window. It smashed, the chair rolling out on the grass. They Jumped through it and ran down the lawn, the house blowing up and debris falling to the ground, quickly followed by wood and slates.

They had dived for the ground, well really the paving and Tarmac of the road but had skidded, face first along the tar and they could feel themselves falling into the darkness the loud howls of dogs in the distance...

***

Grace gradually opened her eyes and threw her arm over her eyes and threw her arm over her eyes, the bright lights hurting her light deprived eyes. Being locked in a basement for a few days wasn`t easy with no windows and a locked door stopping them from escaping. She looked around the place and saw she was lying in a hospital bed, wires and beeping machines surrounding her. She was wearing a hospital gown with blue small triangles and her hair was down and coming over her shoulder and stopping with a curl at the end.

She watched as doctors and nurses passed by her door and she sat up, putting her legs in a criss-cross position and clasped her cut hands and smiled at them but they stared back coldly. A vase of wilting poppies sat by a radiator, turned brown and almost crisp while a large balloon was almost hitting the ground with a large red john smiley face on it.

She looked over to the corner to see Rigsby, Cho and Jane staring blankly at her. She winced from the lack of smiles she was getting from Rigsby and Jane, but Cho looked even more serious than he usually did and then she could feel her eyes well up as the trio raised their hands and pointed their index fingers at her.

"How could you?" Jane asked as he came closer followed by Cho and Rigsby, until they were standing next to her. She looked up at them feeling hurt as they all looked at her coldly. The next words to escape her mouth came as a stutter. "I-I"

"You let him hurt her" Cho piped up, crossing his arms tightly across his chest as he clenched his jaw, his brown eyes narrowing on Grace. She began to fidget and furrowed her eyebrows at Cho`s words.

"I thought I could trust you"

Rigsby cast Grace a darkened anger filled look and she looked up at him, keeping the tears at bay but could feel her throat ache from holding back her feelings and emotions.

"But you can trust me Wayne" she whispered in a bit of a croaky, broken voice and he gave her a dirty look, just to make her feel just as worse as she already did.

"No I can't, no one can. You lied grace, lied about your dad! Think about all the lives that could have been saved if you had said something!" he exclaimed and a tear escaped her left eye and she felt as it fell to her arm. She knew she should`ve ran. She and Abby should`ve ran all those years ago instead of having to endure her dad`s drunken outbursts and killing sessions. Her life could`ve been so much better. She could`ve had a boyfriend, she could`ve had friends but no he dad took all that away from her. She was only truly free when she went to college and even then, she still felt like a caged animal to him.

"I`m sorry"

"You let that sick bastard kill my family! How can you expect to be forgiven for that?!" Jane yelled, throwing his arms in the air and she flinched, thinking he was going to hit her.

"I`m so, so sorry. I wish I could`ve but I couldn`t stop him. Do you know how it feels to feel like a prisoner your whole life?! That`s how I felt, I couldn't have a normal childhood! He beat me and Abby, I didn`t have a boyfriend, I didn`t have friends, I never got the chance to have a social life! If I could, I would`ve so many years ago...but he threatened to kill so many people and when he saw me near a police precinct he killed eight people.

Eliza Moore, Colin Davis, Julia Suzuki, Bob Evans, Owain Moore, Izzie walkers, Dion mentos and Dani Cruz. See their names are engraved into my mind since I was fifteen; he killed all of them in a car bomb. I didn`t even walk in there! Trust me Patrick, I couldn`t let him do that I was such a big show of your show I didn`t want him to harm you or your family but he could get anyone he wanted"

"My family is dead! I don`t care about your sad childhood, everyone didn`t have it easy!" Jane shouted, cursing to himself as he made his way to the door followed by Cho and lastly Rigsby who turned as the other two left.

"I hate you, rot in hell" he sneered and slammed the door behind him and she let the tears fall. She felt like such a screw up. She couldn`t do anything right. Her dad hated her and worst of all, rigsby hated her. She couldn`t take it. She looked outside her door and saw the coast was clear and grabbed the pile of bloody clothes in the corner and got changed into them. She found a bobble in her jeans, then plaited her hair to the side and walked over to the bathroom to take a look at herself.

_**`Useless! `**_ Her mind yelled back at her and she hit the mirror, it shaking from its brackets on the wall and she caught it right before it smashed to the floor. She walked to the door and wandered out onto the corridor. She was lucky it was night time or she wouldn`t have gotten away with this. She ran up the steps of the emergency exit and shoved open the door thanking God for providing her with proper air and wandered to the edge.

_**`Nobody loves you! `**_

"Shut up!"

**`They all hate you! ` **Her mind continued to chant and she pressed her hands to her ears to try and block it all out.

"No stop it... please!" she begged. She didn`t want to believe it but she knew she had to since it was the truth.

**`You killed her. You Killed Lisbon. She hates you` **

Grace looked tearfully at the thirteen story drop and all the ambulances parked down there. She stood at the edge so her toes peeked over the edge and she dug her nails into her scalp.

"She said she`d never blame me!" Grace cried.

**`She lied`**

"No she wouldn`t...no! Shut up; stop filling my head with lies! You son-of-a-bitch!" She exclaimed her breathing becoming irregular and fast paced.

**`Nobody loves you`**

"No...Stop"

**`They all hate you! ` **

"Shut up!"

**`You killed her. You killed Lisbon. She hates you! `**

"Please stop it! Please I`m sorry! I`m so, so sorry!" she yelled out into the air, her body wracking with tears.

_**`Rigsby hates you`**_

That was it. That's all she needed. She stepped out into thin air and spread her arms out and left the hospital roof. The air had a refreshing feel; the rush of adrenaline she was getting was unbelievable. She closed her eyes and awaited the soaring pain to shoot through her body.

Then she felt it.

It started at her head and ran to her toes, it felt like she was getting electrocuted over and over again. One thought remained in her head. Rigsby. The one she`d always love. Forever and ever. It then happened. The strikes of excruciating pain reached her heart and she let her eyes flutter closed, as she felt herself be cast into a bright white light...

---Grace Van Pelt---

--1983-2010--


	13. The Climb

Hey people! I feel so bad about last chapter...I`m so sorry ok :)? Yea I think it`s best to warn you guys this has an unhappy ending too, this chapter I mean not the story=) Song was somehow inspired or I at least listened to it was _Miley Cyrus-The Climb_.

Thank you to: Simonisthecuttestmentalist, Koezh, Lisa, The Mentalist Rules, .Caskett and veras333 for your words of kindness, I promise I will reply to them right after I post this!

* * *

Jane looked out the window of the SUV. He was sitting in the back, letting his eyes stare blankly at the trees and homes. He really felt it now, the pain of missing her. The pain of thinking she was hurt and worst of all the pain of thinking she was dead. Rigsby had left the radio on and they all listened silently as they looked out their windows again.

It hadn`t been easy having to deal with all this. He couldn`t believe the act of betrayal Grace had done. Lied for so many years, knowing who had killed his family and hadn`t said anything. Not a word. He remembered back to the night before Lisbon had been kidnapped, the last person she had seen before that bastard had hurt her had been him.

_Flashback___

"_So I guess you were right" Lisbon smiled, looking up at the tall blond haired consultant as they walked through the bullpen, like two agents on a mission. Jane grinned, a knowing smile playing at his lips as he looked down at her._

"_Meh. It was obvious from the way he was looking at you and VanPelt that he murdered Alicia"_

_Lisbon looked down at the floor for a few moments, a tint of red hitting her cheeks as she opened her office door and he followed closing it behind him. "Hmm Lisbon, I was wondering..." he began as he approached her, standing mere inches in front of her and she looked up at him._

"_Y-you were wondering?" she asked, barely able to keep her eyes from his blue eyes or lips._

"_How does dinner sound?" he asked and her Jaw dropped, a case file dropping to the ground and she kneeled down to get it followed by Jane offering to help her._

"_Teresa?" he asked, touching her arms and she gulped holding eye contact with him for longer than intended. "Sure" He grinned as he gathered up the file and placed it on her desk and she got up still staring at him like he was up to something._

"_Fantastic! Thai, Chinese or McDonalds?" he smiled and she shrugged, going for the latter since she wasn`t letting him pay for something overly expensive because she sure as hell wasn`t going to pay it back. After all she just needed some food not a huge buffet. After enjoying a Big Mac meal, Jane drove Lisbon home. She was exhausted after a long day's hard work and she yawned to which Jane smiled._

"_Tired?" he questioned and she rolled her eyes and snapped back. "No of course not; I'm wired to the moon from caffeine!" Jane raised his eyebrows and whistled when she sighed, tapping him on the arm. "Jane I`m sorry. Yea, I am" she frowned as she watched him ignoring her and then turned back to her and grinned at her, she smiled in relief._

"_It`s ok, I know you haven`t been home for a few days" she was puzzled to how he knew this, thinking he was stalking her but opened the door to his contraption once they reached her place._

"_I`ll see you tomorrow Teresa" he waved, and she stuck her head in his window._

"_Wanna come in?" she asked and a smile broke out on his lips and he looked out the windscreen feeling a little embarrassed and looked at the time._

"_Nah I`ll pass this time. Work in the morning, don`t want to make the boss mad and besides I`m a little wrecked myself"_

_She smiled knowingly at this and tapped the car door as she wandered up to her front door and turned around to see him still parked there._

"_Thanks Jane, I`ll see you tomorrow" and with that her front door shut behind her._

_FlashForward___

Jane`s smile faded and turned to tears as he remembered that she was still gone. He wished so bad that he had stayed but he didn`t, used a stupid lie to stop being with her because he was a little embarrassed. They drove up the street when they saw fire engines and police cars swarming the house. Jane instantly felt dread as Rigsby pulled the SUV to a halt and they all ran out and straight up to a cop who was chatting up some EMT.

"What the hell happened here?" Cho demanded and the cop looked back at them, Rigsby instantly recognising him as one of the jackass cops they had worked with while working with Davis PD. The cop shoved his hands into his combats and looked up, pressing his lips into a firm line.

"Neighbours say they heard commotion come from the house and what looked like two figures run out when the place went boom, they`re not definite though it was pitch dark since 8pm this evening. 3 bodies were found by CSU, one male, two female. The EMT`s say the older woman might not make it, but the slightly younger woman will be in critical condition and the male is paralysed from the neck now in coma as we speak. They were lucky to even get out alive if you ask me"

"Well nobody asked you" Rigsby sneered and the cop raised him eyebrows, holding his hands up in defence. Jane leaned against a squad car and let his back slide down the side until he was on the ground. He began to cry, squinting his eyes so hard until he fell flat on the ground, gathering fistfuls of gravel and letting them go again. He wanted something to take his anger out on, he needed something. Anything.

He got into a squad car and eventually managed to get to the HQ`s, then got into his own Citroën and drove. He stared at the road before him, seeing lights all around him but focused on the road. She wasn`t going to make it. No they had to be wrong! This was Teresa Lisbon they were talking about, she was a fighter. She wouldn`t just leave them like that. She would fight for her life, she wouldn`t let it go without fighting.

He could hear his phone brim to life and he held it to his ear, hearing a clear voice ask his name.

"Yes. What do you want?"

"Hello Mr. Jane. My name is Sebastian Schumacher from SGH. I`m afraid Agent Lisbon has passed. I`m very sorry for your loss Mr. Jane"

Jane let his phone fall to the ground and his yells fill the car.

"No! No, please no! Why does this always happen? Why does the world hate me so much?! The second time why?! Teresa..." he yelled along with screaming her name, staring teary eyed at the road that began to go blurry. He began to panic and he felt a hit to his car. He looked frantically about the place as he felt his car crash and end up on the route of oncoming traffic.

Boom. Glass. Darkness.

* * *

Yea I just realised how cruel I can be when leaving these cliffies/end of chapters whatever you prefer to call them! Yea about him crashing the car and all, please note I`ve been in a car accident myself and it`s really hard to describe the way the car goes...it sorta spins and stuff but I just wrote he could feel the car crash:/if any of you were in a similar situation like me, you know what I mean=)

Thank you guys for all your great reviews and support! They mean the world to me!

Lynne xx


	14. Fix you

Hello guys! I`m so sorry for the REALLY ,REALLY LONG WAIT for a new chapter of update...a week and a half is too long, it was prob more especially at the cliffy I ended it at!

WOW THANK YOU SO MUCH for the great reviews last chapter! I love you all and any reviews I haven`t replied to for this and my others will be replied to soon...school is so irksome...don`t ya think? I was writing out chapter 16 earlier today and I have completely changed this story just to make it a little longer! Well I can tell you it won`t be finished by chapter 20, but it won`t be as dragged out as TDH...I can just tell that one will be still going into chapter 30 before it`s finished! Well yea I`m just guessing this of course, but by what I`ve written of chapter 16 it won`t be finished yet. I love this story! I don`t wanna end it yet!

Well here you go! Yea I'm in a really happy mood listening to Glee: Halo/walking on sunshine such a happy song!

Disclaimer: as always I don`t own, never will and never have! ANYHOO onto the chapter... Oh...yea sorry I'm still here....this is the chapter I have been talking about since Grace _killed _herself, hope it makes sense!!!!

* * *

Tonight it was dark. The air had a strange feel to it. The trees swayed violently in the forest, the air whispering accusing chants at them as they ran dodging the leaves that attacked them. She looked back with a panicked look on her face, fearing he`d come chasing after them again with his knife and kill them but she could only see Grace`s cut and debris covered face stare back at her, her eyes glistening and standing out from the rest of her scared and scarred face.

Lisbon stopped and looked around her, the stars flashing in the dark of night and the leaves and dry soil crunching beneath her feet. She took in grace`s appearance. Her clothes were torn and bloodstained; her hair had a mixture of blood, debris and gravel in it and her face was cut and black from the smoke. The left side of her face was caked in clumps of dirt or whatever she had fallen on when she hit the tarmac.

"Grace are you ok?" Lisbon asked walking closer, the full moon highlighting their two figures in the lonely forest. Grace looked away from Lisbon and frowned. She had just woken up from being knocked out from an explosion, watched her dad die and see her boss be beat; how could grace look at her team the same way ever again?

"I killed you. You hate me!" Grace whispered while Lisbon stepped forward, her eyebrows furrowing as she focused on Grace's eyes.

"No I don`t and I`m right here" she coughed, leaning forward, her hands resting on her thighs as she gasped for breath.

"Everyone hates me, rigsby hates me, and I screwed up so bad"

"Grace nobody hates you" Lisbon assured as she grabbed grace`s uninjured arm and started to run again, the leaves flying into the sky behind them as they could see a long stretch of road.

"I killed myself" Grace whispered hoarsely, her throat dry and getting agitated from the smoke inhalation from the explosion they managed to survive.

"Grace you`re alive! What are you saying all his stuff for?" Lisbon demanded, still coughing but doubling over in pain. She`d be lucky if someone could pick them up and drop them off to the ER but chances were 60% to none and she wasn`t often lucky. The last week jus proved that too. She felt like she was going to pass out at any second as she limped her way o the road. Her body was burning all over, skin ripping apart, blood dripping and waves of nausea and dizziness hitting her repeatedly.

"My dream Teresa, I had a dream ok?!" Grace snapped standing in front of her to block her path. She was pressing her hoodie down on her injured shoulder, breathing unevenly while giving Lisbon a cold glare. Lisbon studied the younger agent as best as she could with her blurred vision, she could see she was shaking but was holding something in her hand aimed toward her. She feared a gun but knew grace wouldn`t try and intentionally shoot her. She also knew grace wouldn`t go and snap at her just like that, something much worse was going on in her messed up mind and she had to figure it out fast before things came to drastic measures. Then she remembered she had mentioned rigsby. She had had a dream about rigsby who may have led her to believe Grace had killed her so grace might have killed herself.

"Ok Grace, what happened in your dream?" she coughed as she watched grace stumble forward and caught her by the arm.

"I can`t they...they hate me! It was so real, how do I not know it hasn`t happened?"

"They wouldn`t say that to you. Sure they might be pissed at you for sometime but I don`t think they`d say that to you. Especially considering you saved my life"

"I didn`t save your life, I destroyed it!" she cried until she began to choke and fell to the leave covered forest floor, her head smacking against a tree root. Lisbon struggled to the ground and turned her over onto her back to see her life-less looking eyes staring back at her.

"Grace?" Lisbon whispered into the cool, dark air her crackling, strained voice echoing throughout the large forest. Tears seeped down her blackened face, leaving stains to her cheeks and tears drop to graces soil covered body. Her body wracked with tears until she saw her figure be cast into a shadow and turned her hanging head, two bright headlights zooming past on the road.

"Hel-Help!" she called out, her pleads of help being blocked out by the loud roars of the engine. She cried even more, her body collapsing to the ground, her breath hitch in her throat and her eyes shut.

* * *

Ok so you guys might be thinking will I ever stop making her pass out? Well she has been stabbed and is starving and thirsty so she`s going to be blacking out now and then! Grace is alive, she didn`t commit suicide btw it was a dream she had where she committed suicide=)

CASTLE WAS AWESOME TONIGHT/LASTNIGHT (Its after midnight here)! Ok so most of you might already know from my constant talking on Facebook and on here about my second Fav show castle, that the season 1 finale was on tonight at 10:50pm. It was a brilliant episode but I`m so sad its finished cuz it's just not the same as watching it online = (I have successfully converted 3 people and you guys know who you are! Coughannagracecough, coughlisacough and err...coughlaurencough! It's a brill show if you haven`t seen it, it's on in the UK at 9pm on alibi and in the US on abc 10/9c if you wanna check it out!

Um oh I changed my avatar today but it`s gone all weird, Jisbon is chopped off at the bottom of it = L

The mentalist 2x08 is on tonight and I can`t wait! So many good scenes I wanna watch again on TV!

Anyhoo I`m gonna go now and I`ll chat to you soon!

Lynne xx


	15. Heroes or Ghosts?

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update...2 weeks now right?! I`m sorry, really I am ;) Hmm well I wanna say a MASSIVE THANK YOU to all my awesome reviewers: Koezh, veras333, The Mentalist Rules, Eternal Darkness007, Lisa, Lisbon94 and Simonisthecuttestmentalist for your continued support!!!!

I`ve been spending the last few days writing my fanfics presents for my summer secret Santa on jello forever forums, along with making icons and I`ve started making a video too :) I can`t post them till the 18th of June so it`s gonna be killing me to not post them! Haha lol well anyway I posted like 3 videos this week too Jisbon of course, YouTube addiction people...lol!

I hope you like this chapter and I`m hoping to get the next chapter to TDH up before throwing fire tonight! CANNOT WAIT! Yay, well Anyhoo enjoy ;)

He could feel a burning sensation blaze throughout his left arm and something fall from the roof. He peeked open his eyes to see he was crouched over the steering wheel, his forehead mere inches from hitting the windscreen. He blinked his eyes and saw the windscreen had a branch sticking through it; the window on his side a smashed in no doubt from his head and the passenger side of the of the car a massive dent running through it. That's when he saw the champagne coloured car smashed up against his and the woman flung out the windscreen, the man next to her slouched with a slit to his head and a little girl laying in the back seat, showered in small particles of glass.

He could hear the wails of the ambulance, the blinding red and blue lights of squad cars and the screeches of many vehicles that had stopped to a halt on the dual carriageway. He felt like shutting his eyes to leave the shouting, the screaming and all the torture. He glanced out his broken window to see a woman so painfully familiar smile back at him standing right outside the window, her soft hand caressing his bruised and pale face.

"Vanessa" he whispered focusing on her. She looked like she was alive again, standing like everyone that was on the scene.

"It`s alright Patrick, don`t cry. You stay here, just stay here Patrick. Don`t let lies drag you from the truth just keep your eyes open and the EMT`s nurse you back to health. Promise me that"

"Vanessa-"

"No Patrick, you`re happy here and you`re team love having you around even if they don`t look like they do. Promise me"

"I promise" he sighed looking at her brown eyes that lit up, a smile broadening on her thin lips.

"Thank you Patrick, I love you" With that she faded into the darkness, blowing a kiss on her farewell as emergency services were assisting those in the champagne coloured car.

"Sir, can you hear me?" A thick Texan accent asked, Jane looking up at him with blue fluttering eyes. He was hoping it was one of his team but none of them were Texan so he frowned.

"Please just get me outta here!" he pleaded and he heard the man yell for help trying on so many attempts to open up the dented in door. He couldn`t remember anything from then just the sound of the door opening and a branch fall further into the small vehicle...

Jane paced the bright hospital corridor, just walking up and down with a crutch to both support him and his injured foot. Considering his car was almost squashed into a square, he escaped with only a few bruised ribs, a dislocated shoulder, a bruised foot, bruises and some cuts, only really one that needed stitches. To anyone he had told, it seemed quite alot but to Jane it was nothing, nothing compared to what happened to that family he had collided with. The daughter was currently in coma, barely surviving with just the life support keeping her there. The mother had woken from coma four days ago and was discharged but had stayed with her daughter and the father had got his head stitched up along with bruises that would wear off over time.

All of that had been his fault which was also the reason he was pacing up and down this corridor for the last week and a half. He couldn`t sleep. He couldn`t eat. He barely found the time to drink something, knowing he had caused this family pain and knowing Lisbon had been killed. He must have drifted off to a totally different universe because he could hear screams come from the little girl's room and he watched as the parents burst out of the room, tears streaming down their faces, charging for the defenceless consultant.

"You bastard! You fucking bastard! You killed my little girl!" the father yelled as his wife sobbed into his shoulder and he punched Jane in the face. He knew he had it coming but he was paling by the second.

"I`m- sorry"

"Sorry? You`re sorry? I`ll show you sorry!" he yelled throwing himself at Jane who was pushed up against the wall by the fathers arm pinning him against it, cutting off his airway. Jane looked into the fathers anger filled eyes, the reflection of an all too familiar man`s actions staring back at him. Tears seeped from his eyes as he recalled him attacking Cho just the same way when he and the rest of the team minus grace; had come to investigate his family`s murder. He felt disgraced from that day on but cho had assured him that it was ok, he would`ve done the same thing if someone took his family from him just like red john had. Jane hadn`t once got to apologize or even talk to the parents over the last few days.

He could feel the arm cut off his airway even more and he began to gasp for air his eyes darting about the place as he saw the twisted look on his face, the look of pure delight yet anger flashing across his face. He could see Cho and rigsby run down the hall followed by a doctor, the sounds of yelling and a female voice scream and the father stood back putting his hands up in a defence position as rigsby cuffed him. Cho kneeled down to Jane who had slid down the wall and was sitting in a slumped form on the floor, his back against the wall.

"Jane, what happened?" he questioned, watching as his head fell to his chest and Cho pressed his palm to his head so it would stay against the wall.

"I`ll tell you later" he breathed as the doctor returned with a wheelchair and whisked him off to another room, to which he moaned.

Thanks for reading...BYE!!! lynne xx


	16. Forever

**Heyy guys! So...a majority of you know where I`ve been for the last month. Yes Facebook, you guessed right! Haha I was doing my exams so I`m free from exams for a year now! Well I had to go in during my summer, they`d like to have it that way you know? It was my dad`s birthday yesterday and I sat out in the kitchen with him just talking while eating Jelly Tots at 1am! LOL :)**

**If you haven`t tried Jelly Tots before...get them...you won`t regret it!**

**Thank yous go out to everyone who reviewed last chapter and I apologize for keeping you well over a month from this! Thank you: The Mentalist Rules, FelesMagica, veras333, Lisbon94, TheDarksideAlwaysHasCookies, Simonisthecuttestmentalist and Koezh...I love you all! And thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed this story for getting me to 100 reviews, you guys are the best!**

"Yo, pull over. Ain`t that them?" Sebastian Schumacher asked as they drove past a long stretch of forest seeing two figures slumped between the trees.

"VanPelt and Lisbon, those agents?" his friend asked, looking out to see he was right. Glancing back at him, he nodded stepping out from the car and began to run to the agents who still remained unconscious; or so it seemed. Sebastian kneeled down next to Lisbon and shook his head, after he checked her pulse as did his friend who stood up.

"This wasn`t how it was meant to work out! The girl was meant to be dead and the boss was meant to live!"

"But they`re both alive Shoe! What are we gonna do with the red haired one? Shoot her dead or just leave her here?"

"I guess we can take her, she was Jamie`s daughter we can`t go and kill her! Think `bout Jamie, if we did he`d be looking down at us with a look of hatred! You grab Jamie`s Kid, I`ll take this one and we`ll take it from there. Understand?" the doctor explained as he threw Lisbon across his shoulder and began to walk for the van, waiting for his friend to bring Grace up to the van. He threw her in the van, Lisbon`s body slamming against the metal walls but landed on the mattress that was squished into the back of the small white van. His friend who he often called `BOB` used an easier approach of setting Grace down, the less violent way. Throwing a roll of duct tape Bobs way, Sebastian ripped alot off taping Lisbon`s two wrist together, along with her legs. He thought about taping her mouth but thought less of it; he could just drive them off a cliff if he wanted to shut her up. Bob did the same to Grace and got out of the van as he shut the back doors.

"This is going to be on hell of a ride" Sebastian muttered both hopping into the front seats and started the car up and drove away. Drove away from the forest and Davis, hoping this would make the CBI agents lives...

_Living hell._

Jane sat in his hospital bed; he was so freaking bored here. He kept replaying that scene in his mind, the screaming mother, the violent dad, Cho and Rigsby coming to his rescue. And then Lisbon. It had only been at least a week since Sebastian Schumacher had told him about her death but he still couldn`t get over it. He couldn`t help but think if they had come earlier, Lisbon would be alive right now. Cho and Rigsby walked into his room and sat down on the chair as Jane looked over at them.

"Lisbon is dead"

Cho and rigsby stared at Jane having no clue what he was talking about. Maybe that was the reason he was so unhappy lately with the fact they were gone.

"She is?" Rigsby asked, cocking a brow.

"Who said that?"

"Sebastian Schumacher"

"Like Michael Schumacher?" Rigsby butted in and Jane stopped for a moment. He couldn`t see how that was relevant but he nodded anyway as Rigsby seemed to drift into his own little world.

"Told me she died. Then I crashed...tell me, how`s the repair on my car is going?"

"Seems to be coming along well"

"Sebastian...like Sebastian Loeb?" Rigsby questioned as he ate his chocolate bar which caused Cho to turn and look at him.

"Seriously, what`s with all the racing driver references? Formula 1 then WRC?" Cho asked and Jane smiled, for the first time in 30 minutes.

"Well it sounds made up, doesn`t it? _Sebastian Schumacher_"

"-and he called you to tell you about Lisbon, right?" Cho asked looking back at Jane who nodded, then realised it. No doctor would call you across the phone to tell you that sort of news which means Lisbon could very well, still be alive.

"Did he say anything about Grace?" Rigsby asked as he helped Jane to his feet and out onto the corridor and Jane looked at him sympathetically, a small shake to his head and Rigsby sighed. Chances were he`d never get to see her again. They wandered up the corridor, glancing over and back at the nurses that passed them. They reached the nurse`s station and smiled at the raven haired nurse in pink scrubs, who sat forward and entwined her fingers.

"Hi, can I help you?" she questioned and Jane grinned toward her, passing a quick glance toward rigsby and Cho who were staring her out of it.

"Hi, my friends here are agents from the CBI and me? I just help them, I was wondering if you knew of a doctor named Sebastian Schumacher? He called me a few days ago to inform me of the possible death of my boss and dear friends, Teresa Lisbon" Jane explained, noticing the questioning look etched into the young nurses features. She ran her fingers through her long hair and looked behind her to a male nurse who was leafing through a chart.

"Tony, do you know a doctor called Sebastian Schumacher?"

"Schumacher?" he asked walking over to her and glanced up at Jane, Cho and Rigsby. He furrowed his brows and tapped the chart off his other hand.

"Nope never heard of him"

"Was Agent Teresa Lisbon here at any point last week?"

"we have no records of her ever being brought or discharged over the past two weeks"

"I don`t mean to pry agents, but is there something wrong?" the raven haired nurse asked, looking at them with a worried expression. Jane let his eyes trail from the male nurse and down to the female nurse and frowned. He could hardly confess all to her, could he? So he just went with a simple approach.

"Nothing too bad. Someone just asked me if he worked here, guess he was getting it confused with another hospital then. Thank you for your time" Jane nodded curtly and wandered over to the water cooler along with Cho and Rigsby. He looked over and back at them as he spoke.

"Cho, I need you to look up Sebastian Schumacher in any database you can find and rigsby, go get information from the guys in CSU. There has to be something that leads us to Lisbon and Grace; even a piece of paper, some clothing, something"

"Right on it" Cho said, walking away with Rigsby while Jane wandered back to his room, getting side tracked by the one person he didn`t want to meet.

**I forgot who he met there at the end for weeks but I think I remember who it was now! Well I`d love to know what you think and I thought I should update this story before I leave for the south of the country tomorrow where, I`ll have no laptop just my phone with the internet :) Thank you so much guys!**

**PS: Yeah my dad`s birthday was June 22****nd**** so that authors note is a little old : P and I will get to reading peoples stories...hmm that could be something I can do during the weekend at night, when everyone else is probably asleep! :D genius! **

**Lynne xx**


	17. Somebodys me

_**OMG I haven`t updated in like...forever! A month I think :O far too long! For those that I have yet to reply via PM or for a review I will get around to that!**_

_**Thank you goes out to: **__**xxAndy-Erinxx, Jisbon4ever, Koezh and The Mentalist Rules for your awesome reviews! Thank you so much guys! :D love you! 3**_

_**Disclaimer: Don`t own, don`t own, don`t own...hehe really I don`t!**_

_**Hope you enjoy and I actually had alot of fun writing this now that my writers block has disappeared! :D lynne xxxx**_

Lisbon peeked open her eyes to the sound of an engine roaring around her. She blinked them again as her blurred vision focused and she could see grace lying next to her. Wherever she was it was freezing cold, her teeth began to chatter as she moved in the small place; then let the mattress muffle out the sounds of her screams while the mattress was being padded in a new layer of fresh red blood. Those screams had taken so much out of her and she felt her eyes drop closed again. She was pretty surprised she had stuck it this long, considering her blood supply was draining by the second. Her mind drifted off to a safe, secure and cosy place far away in the middle of nowhere.

She opened her eyes to find herself sitting on a play ground bench, holding the hand of a young child no younger than three. Then she let her eyes wander automatically to the man who was helping the little dark haired girl up onto the monkey bars. She glanced back down at the little boy who smiled up at her and then over to the little girl and arched a brow.

Who were these kids? Where they hers? Who was that man in the suit?

The man in the suit turned around and grinned brightly at her and her jaw almost dropped. Why was rigsby here? Why was he wearing a wedding ring and why was she? She looked between the little boy and girl and back to Rigsby who came over to her wearing a grin.

"Rigsby?"

"Boss" he answered in his usual manner and she sighed in relief; finally someone she recognised.

"What year is it?"

"2012"

"2012?"

"Yup" he grinned. He was obviously very happy about something but she couldn`t tell what without asking.

"Where am I?"

"The play ground" the way he said it was almost twisted but she nodded, looking about the place until her questioning eyes landed back on his again.

"Which is where?"

"Between life and death r just a figment of your imagination, it`s hard to tell"

"Who are these kids, and why are you here?"

"Sam and Anna are a figment of your imagination. They are something you want and could have in your future if you stayed alive; if you didn`t let those wounds overtake your body. And me? I`m just here to say hi and for the effect" he chuckled and she raised her eyebrows, lifting up the little guy in her arms as he gurgled, showcasing his fine set of choppers while he swirled her hair around his small fingers.

"Where`s Cho, Grace and Jane?" She questioned, bouncing Sam in her arms which made him chuckle and she smiled at him, his blue eyes lighting up toward her and she glanced back at Rigsby, his jaw clenched.

"If you die, Jane will kill himself. If you die, Grace will have a mental breakdown and Cho? If you die he will dive into the life of overworking and spiral into depression"

She gulped at his words, they didn`t depend on her that much, did they? She let her eyes trail to Anna, who was on the see-saw with another child and back to Rigsby. "Where are they?"

"Grace is right next to your soulless body at the moment and Cho and Jane are at the Headquarters trying to figure out a way to find you"

"Rigsby, I`m sorry" she apologized, s Sam let his head fall to the creek of her neck and dribbled.

"How so?" he questioned walking over and sat down next to her, glancing over at Anna every few seconds to make sure she was still on the see-saw. His eyes met hers and she tilted her head.

"You know, I should have tried to fight him off. I could have hit him when he started stabbing me. I should`ve done something to help you catch him faster but I didn`t" Her eyes began to tear up as the sudden flashes of Jamie`s face appeared before her. One by one and she couldn`t stop it. She felt him put his hand over hers and held it firmly and looked back at him, a few tears slowly falling down her cheeks.

"It`s alright boss, just promise to stay alive for your team and Jane. We need you. Hell, Jane needs you. Don`t let him kill you or Grace" he was almost pleading now, still gripping tightly onto her hand until he received an assuring nod, yet a tearful gaze that was quickly accompanied by an attempted smile, though she still continued to feel her lips be pulled down to a trembling line.

"I promise" she cried as he wrapped his arm around her, assuring her everything would be alright and Sam wrapped his little arms around her tummy, trying in his own little way to comfort her. The image of Rigsby and Sam`s face only lasted so long until it faded to a blur, purple and black dots dancing about the place until she could no longer see them or anything else. She jolted in her place and screamed into the mattress, as tears made small streaks appear along her bloodied, battered and filthy face from crying and falling in the forest and she struggled to un-tape herself from the duct tape.

Her Captors had bound her arms tightly together but she somehow managed to rip it from her arms. She stretched them and got herself to sit up as straight as she possibly could in the small van while glancing down at Grace every few moments. She still remained unconscious on the ground, her bloodied and cut shoulder saturating the worn mattress as Lisbon sighed. She attempted to untape her legs and managed to do so after eleven minutes or so and Grace began to gain consciousness. Her eyes flickered open and was met with the tired ones of Lisbon.

"B-Boss" she gasped for air and Lisbon began to untape Grace and helped her to sit up.

"Grace...we have to try and escape, we got to run away from this vehicle as fast as possible if I manage to open up that door" Her eyes were gleaming as she focused on her bosses face. She had to agree to what she said or they would most certainly die; but if they tried to escape it would show that they tried to and made an attempt to save their lives.

"Ok Boss"

She nodded and crawled over to the trunk doors along with Grace and picked the lock and the doors swung open. "This is it Grace"

Both agents jumped from the van and out onto the motorway, tumbling until they both struck the bumper of a car and the driver slammed on the brakes. Lisbon and Grace scrambled to their feet to see the van come to a sudden halt and swerve to come back in their very direction. Lisbon ran for the closest car and started banging her fists on its windows until the driver rolled down the window and stared at the state of her.

"Please...can you tell us where we are?"

"East Sacramento, ma`am are you alright?"

"Sacramento?" she asked in shock, of all places Sacramento was the last place she expected to be and she glanced over at Grace.

"Can you please give us a lift to the hospital? We`re agents from the CBI...Teresa Lisbon and Grace VanPelt. We`ve been kidnapped and held captive for the last two weeks or so...Please" she pleaded and she noticed the look on the drivers supposed wife's face change.

"Steve they`re the agents from the news, remember?" He looked back at them and nodded eagerly until, Sebastian and `Bob` ran from the van and started firing their guns randomly. Sebastian clenched his muscular arm around Lisbon`s throat and Bob grabbed Graces arm tightly.

"Agent Lisbon, you`re not getting away that easily" he snarled as she gasped for air and stared at the married couple in the car. She knew what was coming next and yet she desperately tried to gesture for them to drive away from the hell hole they were gradually falling into or if they hadn`t already.

Two shots fired out and both spouses flung back to their headrests and their heads drooped to their chests as the bullets shattered parts of their skulls when they passed through, killing them right there and then. More gunshots fired out until Sebastian fell to the ground, quickly followed by a confused `Bob` and lay in a sprawled out position on the motorway, blood splattering up to the side of the car.

Lisbon and Grace fell to the ground, everything suddenly feeling like slow motion as squad cars tore up the motorway, followed closely by ambulances and lastly, new reporters. A familiar presence quickly made its way next to them, but they couldn`t see anything from the blinding light of sun just heard the cruel yet true words of the presence.

"You _sick, fucking_, _son_ of a _bitch_"


	18. Over my head

_Heyy! Guys, I apologize for the late update...AGAIN. God, I should really stop updating this story every month :( Please forgive me! Well I hope this chapter somehow makes up for it!_

_Thank you to all my amazing reviewers, love all you guys so much!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist, it belongs to Bruno Heller and CBS. So I don't make any money from this...and if I did own The Mentalist (which I'm not saying I am), we would have the promo already! XD C'mon Bruno, stop leaving us hanging with promo pictures!_

She could already smell death as she tried to sit up and shield the blinding rays from her eyes as the silhouettes wandered about her. She put a hand to her tummy and could feel the dry blood, so crisp among her sliced wounds. She squinted to try and see the figures but was unable to make them out. They were all tall; well most people were compared to her.

"Lisbon, are you ok? Can you hear me?" the voice continued as she felt arms wrap around her and was being carried bridal style somewhere away from where she had been. Away from the sun, she could make out Jane's face as he looked toward his destination while yelling at something. She inhaled the fresh scent cologne and enjoyed the heat that radiated off his body to hers and for the first time, actually felt safe. She felt herself be let down onto a soft yet flat and tough surface and immediately saw dozens of people swarm about her. She searched desperately for Jane until he crept back up beside her as they loaded her into the ambulance and she stared up at him tearfully.

"You found us" she whispered almost inaudibly.

"Tracking down Sebastian wasn't too hard. _He_, in reality has _very_ acute intelligence"

"Huh and I thought all doctors were smart" She lightly smiled as he held onto her hand, glancing over and back as they began to un peal the worn and stained bandage from her tummy to reveal the slashes and stab wounds. He tried to tear his eyes away from that and back to her beautiful face; he was so lucky she lived, he couldn't risk another heartbreak.

"How are you feeling?" he questioned and she frowned.

"Awful, but glad it's over" she admitted, watching the EMT's do their jobs then looked back up at Jane.

"Thanks for coming when you did Jane...I thought I was going to die, again" she sighed and he just squeezed her hand assuredly. He couldn't possibly imagine how she was feeling right now, he had experienced the kidnapping but never the torture and yet he still held himself to blame for letting it happen to her.

The ambulance ride seemed to take forever until Lisbon was rolled away from the vehicle, quickly followed by Grace, who had Rigsby to accompany her on the long journey through the city. The men followed the EMT's into the Emergency Room and stood in the background as Lisbon and Grace was being treated.

"So what's gonna happen now?" Rigsby questioned, walking up to Jane who went to get a cup of tea and Jane glanced up at the young agents.

"Well most likely both are going to be questioned and Grace will probably be charged for helping her father...unfortunate circumstances for her I must say" he sighed, sipping some of his tea while Rigsby scuffed his feet off the floor. That really wasn't what he had hoped would happen to her but she had to face the consequences of assisting her father all these years.

"So Red John is dead" Rigsby whispered and Jaen grimaced. He had really wanted to kill the son of a bitch but unfortunately Grace and Lisbon had done so. He binned his tea and began walking down the corridor only to walk back up it and for Rigsby to exchange a confused look with him.

"This is...awkward" Rigsby added, slouching down against a wall, his fingers entwined and let his head fall to his chest, visions of Grace smiling coming and going once he closed his eyes. A doctor scurried out to meet them and began informing them on the agent's conditions while Jane took a careful look at the guy. He really had no idea who he could trust anymore, apart from his team...hell he wasn't sure he could trust Grace anymore.

"So they're both alive?" Rigsbys voice tore him from his trance, no doubt trying to decipher what the highly intelligent doctor was telling him and through all the hand gestures and obvious lip movement, he nodded.

"When can we see them?"

"Agent VanPelt is in room 513 and is almost done getting stitched up and Agent Lisbon is in room 302. You can see Agent Lisbon now if you like?" he offered, only for Jane and Rigsby to exchange confused glances.

"Why are their rooms so far apart?"

"We have been informed that Agent VanPelt was involved in this whole setup. We, as staff would prefer if they were kept apart for the safety of both patients"

"Hey Grace isn't a murderer!" Rigsby defended, Jane having to hold him back before he pounced on the doctor. None of the staff knew either agents, why would they all of a sudden decide what they thought would be best?

"Rigsby, you go see Lisbon; I'll visit Grace" Jane nodded, gesturing with his eyes that there was logic behind his statement. The Doctor eventually backed off and both men went in their separate ways, Jane to the elevator and Rigsby to the end of the corridor.

Jane was allowed into Graces room by the two guards who sat outside. He nodded courteously toward them and closed the door quietly behind him. He was met by the tear streaked face of Grace, but she managed to smile at him. Her arm was plastered up and she was clearly cleaned up but small scars dotted her face from scratches. He came over and sat down next to her and she watched his every movement. For some odd reason, they had tied her wrists to the side railings of the bed and Jane winced. Why would they do that right after she had been tied up by her kidnappers?

"Hey Grace, how are you feeling?" he questioned, locking eyes with hers while a strand of hair fell from her loose bun and he tucked it behind her ear to avoid the irritation it would cause her.

"Betrayed and alone...and like a criminal" she added and he sighed, he really didn't want this whole situation to go down the way he knew it would. He entwined his fingers with hers and she sniffed, knowing in less than two days she would be locked up for quite some time.

"It's not your fault Grace, Remember that you're not alone. You have me, Rigsby, Cho and Lisbon alright? Your father was a cruel man and you shouldn't be in anyway blamed for what he did" he assured her and she smiled faintly toward him. There was absolutely nothing she could do now but enjoy her last hours of freedom.

"How's Lisbon?"

"She seems to be doing well. A little shook up but they say you and her just need rest and healing and perhaps a trip to the CBI therapist" He smiled toward her and she let her head drop to her chest and her body shook with tears, She had majorly messed up and now she'd have to pay for it, giving herself a bad name in the process.

_Ah Ok, so I really hope you guys enjoyed this! I admit, I've had serious writers block lately, well I recovered with this story but with TDH...umm not so much! I think I'm just suffering from The Mentalist with drawl...maybe not but seriously, I'm not writing as much as I used to! Ok, I blame Facebook! Haha only kidding but I think I'm sorta back now! :) I really hoep you enjoyed this and more should be coming soon! :) _

_xX xX Love you xX xX_


	19. If it's love

Rigsby strolled down the corridor, trying to ignore the seductive looks that nurses were throwing him when he passed and turned left to meet yet another corridor until he found room 304 and glanced through the window. He passed the security guards and entered her room, met by the smiling face of Lisbon.

"Hey Rigsby" she croaked, her voice quite off from all the screaming and shouting she had been doing. He nodded and sat down next to her and leaned forward so he could look at her.

"Hey Lisbon, how are you keeping?" he questioned and a smirked graced her lips.

"Hurt but I'm feeling much better. I think the drugs are working or whatever they gave me"

"That's good...I guess?" he arched a brow, hoping she wasn't going to go high on the stuff and watched as she began to grin. This could hardly be a good sign.

"Rigsby, I had this dream...well this vision when I was knocked unconscious and you were there and I had two kids and you were talking to me and telling me and-" He stopped her before she ran out of breath and sent her heart monitor sky high, entwined his fingers with hers while smiling softly toward her. He was truly grateful that she was okay, she was like their rock.

"Boss, you remind me of a rock" he stated and her grin only lasted so long until it fell and she furrowed her brows. A rock was the last thing she wanted people to remember her being like. She hoped he had a logical explanation to what would follow her question; otherwise she would be left saddened and confused.

"A rock?"

"I- I don't mean a real rock but like a-" He noticed the disapproving look he was earning from a fairly annoyed patient and began to cut to the point.

"Imagine you were the rock and Jane, Grace, Cho and I were the ants"

"I have to imagine that you are ants?"

"Yes" he nodded and she shrugged, at least he was beginning to explain himself a little better.

"So when ants need protection they look for a rock for safety. The said rock supplies them of this safety and the rock ends up getting walked over, but the ants are protected" she still continued to give him a weird look and he sighed. Why had he even thought of bringing up this in conversation?

"So I'm the rock, you and the team are the ants who always get protected by me and I get walked over by the press and my Bosses who come looking for you, my team?" she struggled to make sense of the matter until rigsby nodded and she arched a brow. Seemingly the drugs hadn't harmed her common sense so she could decipher what he was saying. Rigsby did have quite an odd way of explaining things but, most the time it worked.

"So this dream you had..."

"Had you in it"

"Was I still good looking in this dream?"

"That would result in me having to tell you how attractive you are"

"And that's suddenly a bad thing?" he questioned, arching a brow suddenly leaning in closer to her face, their lips only mere inches apart. Lisbon's eyes moved rapidly from his eyes to his lips and back t his eyes again. He cupped the side of her face and she leaned into his touch, their lips millimetres away. Just about to lock lips, Jane came wandering in the door and caught sight of the duo.

"RIGSBY!" he exclaimed, yanking the large man away from her and threw him to the seat, standing with his back to her to shield her from Rigsby, the younger agent stared at Jane, his eyes gleaming at what he was so close to doing.

"Rigsby, what the hell were you doing?"

"Asking her a question..." he answered meekly, Jane towering high above him with his hands flailing in the air. Jane could be a very intimidating man at times and it was usually rigsby who the pick to be intimidated on.

"No, you were taking advantage of your boss, who is hyped up on drugs!"

"Jane, stop it! I was telling him about a dream I had, involving him...involving the whole team!"

"That doesn't matter; it doesn't give him the right to kiss you!"

"And that suddenly makes you jealous, does it?"

"Jealous?"

"Well that's what I said wasn't it?" she raised her brows and he leaned down and smacked his lips to hers, kissing her passionately. The kiss was fierce, spark of tension and anger flying out in all directions and he wrapped his arms loosely around her waist and she held him close. Rigsby coughed into his clenched fist and wandered out of the room and began to make his way up to grace...

He munched on a packet of _Hula Hoops_ original flavour to be exact and wandered into Grace's room. He had missed her so much; she was still as beautiful as ever just a few bruises and cuts that would fade over time. She turned to face him and she began to tear up. He ran to her side and held her hand in his while whispering sweet words into her ear and they made eye contact.

"I missed you so much grace" He admitted, still clutching onto her hand for dear life and she squeezed back. She was so glad she still had him; she had honestly thought she would end up losing him over her father being Red John and for keeping it quiet over the years.

"You did?"

"Of course I did" he smiled, brushing strands of hair from her eyes and tucked them safely behind her ear and she leaned into his touch, trying to treasure the last moments she was most likely going to have with, the man she loved.

"Wayne I-" she stuttered, trying to think of something but her voice failed her. Tears pricked at her eyes and he dabbed them away with the pads of his thumbs. He was pretty damn sure this wasn't the way he had intended either their lives to turn out like.

"Grace" he stated, pulling a _hula hoop_ out of the foil bag and held it up before them both.

"What if you forget about me?"

"Grace...will you marrying me?" he questioned, staring at her with quizzical eyes and her jaw dropped as he waited for a response. Her eyes gleamed as she looked between the hoop shaped snack and her lover.

"I know it's not the ideal ring, I promise I'll get you a real one" he promised, staring her right in the eyes.

"I, of course I'll marry you!" she smiled brightly; he raised his brows as he slipped the snack onto her wedding band finger and stood up. He leaned in closer to her and ran his fingers through her hair and locked lips with hers. A knock came to the door and he pulled back and turned, noticing Cho and a few men. He exchanged knowing glances with Cho and turned to grace, who began to tear up. She knew her fate now, unless she got a miracle, she'd be locked up for a very long time.

"Grace Van Pelt, you are under arrest for assisting murder and withholding evidence in a major police investigation. Anything you say, can and will be used against you in a court of law" She found herself gaping at Cho as he approached her bed side sincerely and reached for the handcuffs that had secured her to the bed and slowly unlocked one side, then the other. She stared at both men, tears stinging her eyes as she was advised to get dressed. Cho and the guards stood outside to grant her some privacy while Rigsby stayed in the room, leaning forward and clasping his hands.

Was this really the end?

Oh yea, typical me to spoil the fun :D ahaha alright, well the next chapter is finished but needs to be typed up so I'll get onto that tomorrow(or else the day after that)...Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoyed..I wrote this when I was suffering from writers block, and just wrote like 5 lines a day :) I'm back to school now, and I'm seriously exhausted by the time I come home so I won't be updating as much as I would like to. But I'll still be here ;) My friend and I are writing a new Criminal Minds FF at the moment, well I went ahead and sorta started it but I'll send it on to her :) haha well yeah, 2 more weeks at least till we get all the shows back again, I can't wait!

I wrote the Rigsby/Lisbon bit for a fantastic reviewer, but what started off as friendship...narrowed down to romance...I'm sorry!

Oh and about the rock and ants completely random...I'm not a rock or an ant so I don't know: D and Hula Hoops are real...actually have some here at home now I think of it :)

Thanks to all the amazing reviews last chapter, love you xxx


	20. I'll be waiting

"Lisbon!" Minelli yelled down the CBI bullpen, alerting agents who jerked up their heads at the name and strength in his voice. Lisbon ran up the bullpen avoiding odd looks she was gaining from officers and agents and she slipped into Minelli's office. Jane grinned and gave her the thumbs up and before he knew it, he was left sitting outside Minelli's office; hands clasped.

Grace ran for her life once she reached the other side of the jail house fences and darted through trees and the small forest until she met with rigsby who was hiding behind a large evergreen tree. He grabbed onto her hand and they both began darting down a dust road, sand shooting back into the air from their speed and once far away from the jail, they stopped for a much needed gasp of air.

"Wayne"

"Grace, I love you" his words brought a smile to her lips and she ran her fingers through his gelled up hair, her warm breath tickling his neck. "I love you too Wayne If they catch us, you're going to end up getting locked up just like me" His charming grin played at his lips a little longer, his eyes brightening up at the thought and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"But it means a life where we'll be together" he assured her, taking her by the hand again and dodged trees and rocks that threatened to hurt them and eventually made it to the midnight blue car. He opened up the trunk and pulled out a red duffle bag. She opened it to find a pair of white skinny jeans, high heels, tank top and a leather bomber jacket; then let her gaze trail to Rigsby who was watching her like a hawk.

"This-" she began in confusion, gazing upon the items of clothing until his soothing voice calmed her down, enough to let her voice trail off.

"-That is your new get up until we find somewhere where no one will find us"

"But Wayne, you're throwing your whole life away just because of ME. I don't want that to happen, please Wayne" she pleaded with teary eyes and he wiped them away. Biting his lower lip at how upset she had become and embraced her; allowing his fingers to run through her hair as she held him closely, burring her face into his chest.

"Grace I promise you; I don't want you to get treated like dirt or be crying every day because your father got you into this whole mess. I don't want you to feel lonely and neglected all your life and I don't want to be separated from you my whole life either. Grace, I LOVE you, hell I need you! Just let me do this one thing, just this once" She stared and gaped at him for a few moments as tears threatened once more to spill from her eyes. That had to be the sweetest thing any man had said to her but yet she kept him hanging. She watched as his eyes shifted while looking directly at her, searching her eyes for an answer and as his lips formed a small gap between them; Feeling as though his hopes and dreams had been shattered in an instant.

"Wayne, it's your choice. But you're right" she smiled which led to a smile fainting at his lips. If he was being totally honest with himself that was the answer he'd been hoping to hear. Well pretty damn near it.

"If it is, then I choose to be with you"

"And vice versa" she grinned as he passed her a wink and they got into the car and drove into the distance, leaving their past behind and warily, yet eagerly awaiting their future.

Jane sat impatiently outside Minelli's office, for a man of his age he sure knew how to hold people up. He was busy, very busy and he had yet to whim to finish his meeting with Lisbon; before anything could really go ahead. He heard movement come from inside the office and a screech from a chair, which quickly resulted from a screech from his chair when he noticed the footsteps coming closer and closer. At this stage his face was pressed up against the window before he actually got to see anything and a brief sentence flew past his ear.

"Are you stalking Minelli?"

He looked over his shoulder to see Cho standing with his arms across his chest, a faint smirk tugging at his lips and Jane pressed his face back up to the window in a vain effort to yet again see something.

"No, I'm stalking Minelli and Lisbon"

"Why?"

"Because it's fun" he stated, continuing to look through the window but could only make out the bare outline of Lisbon's side and the back of Minelli's head. Plus, the blinds weren't exactly helpful either, more of an inconvenience when he actually thought about it.

Cho decided to leave him while he was on a high and made a detour through the kitchen to avoid agents pestering him about Lisbon. Lisbon reached for the door handle and jumped back as Jane grabbed onto the door frame to prevent himself from falling to a painful injury and she tilted her head.

"Is everything ok Jane?"

"Yes, I was just checking for dodgy nails in the door frame" he lied, tagging along after her and she still remained confused as she waltzed into her office and took residence of her swivel chair. He stood before the desk and she glanced up at him warily.

"Is there dodgy nails in the floor boards too?" she questioned, cocking a brow to which he scuffed his shoes off the floor and shoved his hands into his pockets. She stood up from behind her desk and approached him, eying him up and down to make sure he wasn't up to something sneaky and then her eyes met his.

"Nah the floorboards are fine, no need to worry" he assured her with a wave to his hand in a gesture that only meant three things. He was trying to get rid of her, swat a fly with a really bad aim or say it like it was nothing. She chose the latter since there was no way in hell she was going to leave and plus there was no fly around the place.

"You were stalking me and Minelli"

"Stalking is too strong of a word...I'd go with observ-"

"You were stalking us, weren't you?"

"Will you go out with me Lisbon?" The words escaped his mouth sooner than expected and they both gave each other the deer in headlights look. She shifted uncomfortably on her feet and Jane just shoved his hands into his pockets before he did something that he would later regret.

"Go out with you? Define 'Go out' "

"You and I going to a bar, having some harmless fun and dancing to some tunes off the jukebox. So Lisbon, will you go out with me?" A charming smile graced his lips and he bent his arm toward her and she stared for a moment, eventually registering what she was meant to do. She linked arms with him and smiled, a faint blush hinting off her cheeks as Jane escorted her to his car.

I hour later_

Jane and Lisbon sat at the bar, sipping on vodka's as the night passed by. They had spent the past 45 minutes talking about everything that had happened while downing drinks every now and then.

"Lisbon"

"Jane" she answered in a similar tone.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Why?" She rested her chin on her closed first while sipping on her vodka with minimum interest. She had mixed plenty of Sprite with it so only a faint taste of alcohol could be tasted.

"Because, it needs to be asked"

"Fine. Fire ahead"

"You never did tell me what minelli called you into his office for" he clearly pointed out, leading her over to the dance floor where couple were slow dancing and he grinned brightly toward her as she rested her hand in his and the other to his shoulder.

"I got promoted"

"Wow Lisbon, that's fantastic!"

"But I didn't accept" she added as she heard a song by one of her favourite bands 'The Fray' come on and she smiled toward Jane.

"You didn't, why?"

"Life is too short to be filling out paperwork every moment of the day, so I'm going to stay in the position I am. And plus, having Minelli's job wouldn't let em be dragged into all your crazy stunts and all the other stuff you do that drives people crazy! I actually enjoy working with you Jane; you make my life and job more fun"

All he could do was smile at her words and she rested her chin on his shoulder and he pulled her closer, This time he was going to keep her close and never let her drift away again.

This time he was going to let it happen.

_Wow guys, thank you so, so much for putting up with me these last couple of months. I know I have been a failure when it comes to updating but school is soooo being a pain at the moment, along with many other things involving school that I would rather forget about but I can't :/_

_Anyhoo just want to say a huge THANK YOUUU to everyone who read, reviewed, favourite etc this story and me as an author! It means so damn much to me and I give you all virtual cookies and a hug for being so supportive :) Well I hope I gave you a nice ending like I promised you and I'll talk to you all soon!_

_Lynne xx_


End file.
